Za karę
by Alessandrine
Summary: Jedyne, co łączy Karę z Beyblade, to młodszy brat, grający w reprezentacji Japonii, denerwujący dziadkowie czerpiący z tego sportu korzyści oraz przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. A wspomnienia uwielbiają wracać wtedy, gdy najmniej się ich potrzebuje
1. Wbrew sobie

Na życzenie Frei Minori, pierwszy rozdział mojego opka z BeyBlade. Napisałam go jeszcze na Murim (wersja dla niewtajemniczonych: na moim starym laptopie), ktory niestety odszedł już do komputerowego nieba. Lojalnie więc ostrzegam, że może nie być idealny. Wtedy tak naprawdę dopiero zaczynałam moją przygodę z pisaniem. Robiłam mnostwo błędów, ktorych jednak teraz nie chce mi się poprawiać. Mam nadzieję, że przy czytaniu nikt nie umrze na zawał.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**Wbrew sobie**

_"Gdzie znaleźć mam odpowiedź? W modlitwie szukam jej_

_Czy jest ktoś, kto mnie słyszy, kto o mnie troszczy się?"_

Osunęłam się po ścianie i usiadłam na zimnej posadzce. Na zewnątrz było nieziemsko gorąco, dlatego teraz z ulgą przyjęłam chłód pomieszczenia. Ściany nie miały tej przyjemnie niskiej temperatury, więc osunęłam się jeszcze niżej, kładąc się na podłodze i rozkładając ręce na boki. Nie musiałam się martwić tym, że ktoś zwróci mi uwagę. Byłam w budynku sama. Przynajmniej na razie.

Jedną ręką sięgnęłam do kieszeni, nawet nie patrząc odszukałam palcem przycisk „PLAY" na moim Mp3 i nacisnęłam go. W słuchawkach, które miałam na uszach, odkąd tylko opuściłam teren szkoły, rozległ się znajomy głos Eweliny Flinty – jednej z moich ulubionych wokalistek.

_"Jak się tu dostałam i co przywiodło mnie?_

_Czy ludzka ma natura czy szybki życia bieg?_

_Płakać mi się chce"_

Przymknąwszy oczy, bezgłośnie śpiewałam razem z Eweliną słowa, które już dawno wryły mi się w pamięć, lecz jakaś cząstka mnie wciąż na nowo wyłapywała ich sens. Co za ironia losu, że właśnie tą piosenkę usłyszałam, gdy właśnie tutaj włączyłam Mp3? Bo właśnie te słowa odzwierciedlały to, co w tej chwili czułam. Wciąż przecież powtarzałam sobie w kółko to jedno pytanie: co ja tu robię? Jak się tu dostałam? Co mnie tu przywiodło? Przecież nie zrobiłam tego z własnej woli. Przecież nie zgodziłam się na przyjście tutaj. A jednak tu jestem. Najlepszy dowód na to, że moi dziadkowie nie przyjmują do wiadomości istnienia słowa „nie" jeśli wypowiada je ktoś inny niż oni. Nienawidziłam tego, że musiałam słuchać ich poleceń. Nienawidziłam mieszkania w ich wielkiej willi z basenem, jaką zawsze chciałam mieć. Nienawidziłam Japonii – kraju, który zawsze wydawał mi się fascynujący - tylko dlatego, że oni tu mieszkają, a ja muszę mieszkać razem z nimi. Tutaj żadnej decyzji nie mogłam podjąć samodzielnie. Tutaj nie miałam przyjaciół, którzy wstawiliby się za mną w razie kłopotów. Tutaj wszystko wypadało mi z rąk i było nie tak jak powinno. Nawet japońskie słówka, których kiedyś uczyłam się z takim zapałem, teraz wylatywały mi z głowy, przez co słowa dziadków, nauczycieli czy nawet przypadkowo spotkanych tu ludzi stawały się dla mnie pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Czasem miałam ochotę po prostu schować głowę w poduszkę i krzyczeć aż skończą mi się siły. Albo przytulić się do Miki i wypłakać się w jej mięciutką czarną sierść.

_"Na pewno mamy powód, powód, aby trwać_

_Powód, by się poddać i by opierać się_

_Już gubię się"_

Fakt, ja się już pogubiłam zupełnie. Nie wiedziałam czy powinnam dalej walczyć o swoje racje i sprzeciwiać się dziadkom, gdy się mylili, czy może poddać się i potulnie wykonywać ich polecenia. Obawiam się, że miałam coraz mniej powodów, dla których warto się było ruszać rano z łóżka i iść do tej znienawidzonej szkoły. W Polsce przynajmniej przerwy przegadane z dziewczynami były przyjemne. Tutaj przyjemne nie było nic.

_"Matko Ziemio, Ojcze w niebie!_

_Czy słyszycie mój krzyk? To ja!"_

Chciałam krzyczeć. Ale nie krzyczałam. Nuciłam tylko cicho słowa, które najchętniej krzyknęłabym gdzieś w niebo. Nuciłam lecz jakby trochę głośniej niż zwykle, a echo niosło mój głos po całej powierzchni tego pustego i niesamowicie wielkiego pomieszczenia.

Nagle usłyszałam jakiś inny głos niż mój, jak zagłusza moje słowa i rozchodzi się po sali. Nie zrozumiałam słów. Były po japońsku, a ja teraz nie byłam nastawiona na rozumienie tego języka. Dotarło jednak do mnie, że ich właściciel mówił w moim kierunku i że na końcu zdania stał niewidzialny znak zapytania.

- Can you repeat? – spytałam, nawet nie otwierając oczu, by na niego spojrzeć. Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, zapewne przypominając sobie wszystkie lekcje angielskiego, których udało mu się nie przespać. To teraz było sprawiedliwie. On mnie zaskoczył, a ja zaskoczyłam jego. Chyba jednak przypomniał sobie wystarczająco dużo, by zrozumieć, o co go zapytałam, bo powiedział.

- Pytałem, co tutaj robisz? – oczywiście po japońsku, tyle że teraz udało mi się go zrozumieć.

- Leżę – odparłam najkrócej jak potrafiłam, żeby mi przypadkiem słów japońskich nie zabrakło w międzyczasie.

- Nie uważasz, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na leżenie? - usłyszałam głos jakiejś dziewczyny, mówiący coś w tym guście, chociaż pewności nie mam, bo wszystkiego nie udało mi się zrozumieć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tamten chłopak nie przyszedł tu sam. Ciekawe czy jest z nim tu jeszcze tylko ta dziewczyna czy może jeszcze ktoś?

- Iie – odpowiedziałam, kręcąc głową, przez co moje jasne włosy trochę bardziej rozsypały się na podłodze. – Doushite? – Bo czemu niby miałabym tak uważać? Miejsce tak samo dobre jak każde inne.

- Dlatego… - przerwała na chwilę. – Dlatego, że to jest arena Beyblade a nie plaża.

Kur…czę… Musiała przypominać?

- I know – po angielsku rozmawiało mi się jakoś łatwiej. Pewnie dlatego, że wtedy nie tylko ja miałam problemy ze zrozumieniem niektórych słów. – So…?

Powiedziała coś szybko i… przyznaję się, nie zrozumiałam z tego ani słowa. Mówiła za szybko bym zdążyła coś z tego wyłapać.

- I didn't understand, what you said – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, dopiero teraz otwierając oczy i leniwie odwracając głowę w stronę, z której według mnie dochodziły tamte głosy.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że moja ocena, co ilości obecnych tu ludzi była mylna. Oprócz mnie w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jeszcze sześć osób, w tym jedna dziewczyna i pięciu chłopaków. Mogli być w moim wieku, ale stawiałam raczej na to, że są starsi, a różnica wieku między nami wynosi z rok lub dwa lata. Muszę przyznać, że bardziej zróżnicowanej ekipy nie widziałam jeszcze od momentu, w którym przyjechałam do Japonii. Tylko jeden z chłopaków miał wygląd dosyć typowy dla Japończyka, no i dziewczynę też mogłam zaliczyć do mieszkanek tego kraju, choć mogę się założyć, że w jakiś sposób rozjaśniała włosy. Ten brąz był za jasny jak na naturalny. Przynajmniej w jej przypadku. Jeśli chodzi o jej postawę to strasznie przypominała mi Paulinę, z która kiedyś była przewodniczącą mojej klasy. Typowa lizuska wobec nauczycieli, lecz mimo wszystko przyjazna względem kolegów z klasy, nie udająca kogoś, kim nie jest. Ciekawa byłam, czy faktycznie taka jest czy to może tylko mylne pierwsze wrażenie? Chłopak, który jak mówiłam wcześniej, wyglądał jak typowy Japończyk, swoją postawą wskazywał na to, że liczy się dla niego tylko kilka rzeczy, a resztą przejmować się nie warto. Pewnie i szkoła jest na jednym z ostatnich miejsc jego listy rzeczy ważnych. Obok niego stał chłopak o również azjatyckiej urodzie, choć gdybym miała zgadywać, w jakim kraju się urodził, postawiłabym raczej na Chiny, a nie Japonię. Na głowie miał opaskę z symbolem Yin i Yang – takim samym, jaki ja sama nosiłam na szyi w formie wisiorka. Był tam też chłopak o typowym wyglądzie kujona i komputerowca, który chyba również był stąd. Nosił standardowe okrągłe okularki, a w rękach trzymał laptopa. Mając za ojca dość dobrego informatyka, bez problemu rozpoznałam, że jest to jeden z najlepszych na świecie, lecz i tak z pewnością nie mógł równać się z moim Murim. Pozostałych dwóch chłopaków niewątpliwie pochodziło z innej części świata. Jeden z nich miał blond włosy prawie tak jasne jak ja i przyjacielski uśmiech, który od razu przywodził mi na myśl Ankę działającą według zasady „wszystko dla wszystkich" i każdemu dającą szansę. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, bo ja tej szansy nie dawałam prawie nikomu. Ostatni z ekipy był chłopak opierający się o jedną ze ścian i zdający się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, co działo się wokół niego. Był taki obojętny… Wyglądał, jakby był lepszy od nich wszystkich albo przynajmniej za takiego się uważał. Wiedziałam, bo sama często przybierałam taką pozę. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy chciałam komuś udowodnić, że jestem ponad nim i nic nie obchodzi mnie ktoś tak słaby jak on.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała mi, tylko zaczęła mówić coś szybko do swoich towarzyszy. Uznałam, że nie jestem im już w żaden sposób potrzebna i mogę na nowo pogrążyć się w muzyce.

„Ironia…" – pomyślałam, gdy okazało się, następna piosenka, jaką usłyszałam w słuchawkach, to „Let's Beyblade". Miałam ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie zrobiłam tego, gdyż wiedziałam, że teraz już nie jestem sama w pomieszczeniu. Słuchałam więc tylko spokojnie głosu wokalisty, mimo najszerszych chęci nie wciskając przycisku „następny utwór". Wsłuchałam się w melodię tak bardzo, że nie usłyszałam, że ktoś coś do mnie mówi, dopóki nie podszedł do mnie i nie wyciągnął mi słuchawek z uszu. Gdy z oburzeniem spojrzałam na winowajcę, uśmiechnął się on szelmowsko i spytał:

- Zagrasz ze mną?

Był to jeden z chłopaków, po głosie rozpoznałam, że to ten, który mówił do mnie na samym początku.

- Ja nie gram – odpowiedziałam, chyba nieco zbijając go z tropu.

No cóż, pewnie w jego świecie dziewczyny, które nie grają, nie spędzają czasu w takich miejscach jak to. W moim niestety muszą. Popatrzył na mnie tak, jakby myślał, że kłamię. Jednak to, co powiedziałam było szczerą prawdą. Nie grałam w Beyblade. Już nie.

_"By stąpać móc po wodzie, zbyt cenny jest nasz czas_

_Pamiętam to, co było, lecz nie chcę wracać, by_

_Gonić cienie"*_

* * *

_*Wszystkie teksty pochodzą z piosenki Eweliny Flinty pt. „Goniąc za cieniem"_

_

* * *

_

Drogi czytelniku, jeśli przeżyłeś do tego momentu, oznacza to, że eksperyment się udał i możesz już odetchnąć z ulgą. Obiecujemy, że następny rozdzial będzie już na nieco wyższym poziomie. Pozdrowienia ślą:

Alexandra & s-ka


	2. Jak feniks

Przed wami kolejny rozdział mojego opowiadanka. Krótki, ale taki wyszedł. I w odpowiedzi na komentarz Frei Minori obiecuję, że nie będzie żadnych romansów z bohaterami z anime. Oni pojawiać się będą tylko od czasu do czasu, gdyż nie są zamieszani w główną akcję. Może Kai trochę częściej, ale to tylko ze względu na moją słabość do niego ^^. Nigdy bym go nie oddała Karze. No i potrzebny mi Suzaku. Po co?? Myślę, że domyślicie się choć po części po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału...

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

**Jak feniks**

- Nie gram – powtórzyłam beznamiętnie, widząc zdumione spojrzenie chłopaka. – Jak nie chcesz, nie musisz mi wierzyć, ale właśnie tak jest.

- Jak wolisz – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami, po czym odwrócił się ode mnie i podbiegł do swoich przyjaciół.

Rozmawiali chwilę. Nie wiedziałam o czym. Nawet gdybym rozumiała ich język na „perfect", to i tak byłam za daleko by cokolwiek usłyszeć. Mimo to sam widok wzbudził we mnie niezrozumiałą złość. Ja też chciałam mieć przyjaciół, z którymi mogłabym porozmawiać. Też chciałam mieć pasje, którym mogłabym poświęcić wolny czas. Chciałam. I co z tego? Równie dobrze mogłam chcieć gwiazdki z nieba, a dostałabym i tak tylko lizaka za dwadzieścia groszy. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że ktoś pamiętałby, kiedy mam urodziny, a na to i tak raczej nie liczę. Ze złością uderzyłam dłonią w ziemię. W którymś momencie musiałam zmienić pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą, bo choć łokciami wciąż dotykałam ziemi, to moja głowa była już dobrych kilka decymetrów nad nią. Pod palcami poczułam coś, jakby jakiś kabelek. Minęła jednak dobra chwila nim uświadomiłam sobie, że to moje słuchawki, które tamten chłopak wyciągnął mi wcześniej z uszu. Niepewnie oderwałam dłoń od podłogi i podniosłam jedną z nich. Przyłożyłam ją do ucha i spróbowałam wychwycić, jaka piosenka włączyła się, podczas gdy ja byłam zajęta czymś innym.

„_Nie zniszczysz mnie! Jak feniks z popiołu wstanę_

_Podniosę się, by wnieść w twoje życie zamęt"_

„Ciekawe" – pomyślałam, wciskając „Stop" na Mp3 i blokując klawiaturę. Muzyka zamilkła, lecz w moich myślach wciąż brzmiały tamte słowa. Nie jeden raz już czułam się tak, jakby ktoś (świat?) uparcie chciał mnie zniszczyć, lecz ja ze zwykłej przekory i wrodzonej złośliwości udaremniałam jego plany. Jak feniks. Upadałam, by się podnieść. Umierałam, by odrodzić się z nową nadzieją. Tak było przez całe życie, więc może teraz też…?

- Teraz też – powiedziałam do siebie, odzyskując na chwilę opanowanie, które towarzyszyło mi zazwyczaj w życiu.

Wstałam z podłogi. Chciałam odejść. Nie czekać dłużej na osobę, z którą miałam się spotkać. Nie wykonywać poleceń dziadków. Po prostu odejść. Chciałam przejść między arenami, na których w czasie, gdy ja użalałam się nad sobą, przyjaciele (nie moi niestety) rozpoczęli dwie równolegle walki pomiędzy sobą. Chciałam raz na zawsze opuścić to znienawidzone miejsce. Krótko mówiąc, chciałam po prostu uciec od Beybladingu i wszystkiego, co jest z nim związane. Niestety nie dane mi było tego zrobić. W chwili, gdy przechodziłam obok jednej z aren, walczące tam osoby uwolniły swoje bestie. Nie żebym była tym jakoś zaskoczona czy coś. Mieszkając pod jednym dachem z aktualnym reprezentantem Japonii (chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego Japonii skoro przez całe życie mieszkał w Polsce, pewnie dziadkowie to tak ukartowali) byłam przyzwyczajona do tego typu widoku. Dlatego właśnie sylwetka błękitnego smoka unoszącego się nad wirującym dyskiem nie zrobiła na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Inaczej rzecz się miała jednak z bestią drugiego gracza, którą był…

- Suzaku! _[japońska nazwa amerykańskiego Dranzera – przyp. autorki]_ – krzyknęłam zaskoczona, widząc, jak feniks rozkłada swe ogniste skrzydła.

Przez tą jedną chwilę, przez ten jeden obraz moje wspomnienia uderzyły we mnie z całą silą. Na nowo poczułam tą żądzę potęgi, która towarzyszyła mi kiedyś. To właśnie tą bestię chciałam mieć. Nie żadną inną. Nie żadną lepszą. Chciałam tej. Żądałam jej, krzyczałam, płakałam, prosiłam, błagałam, robiłam wszystko, by tylko ją dostać. Odpowiedź jednak zawsze była ta sama: nie. Jak na swój wiek byłam dość dobrym graczem. Podobno miałam spory potencjał. Dawano mi różne bestie. Chciano nauczyła się panować nad nimi. Ale ja ich nie chciałam. Ja chciałam feniksa, symbol odradzania się na nowo. Chciałam panować nad żywiołem ognia, chciałam mieć władzę nad najpotężniejszą spośród wszystkich ognistych bestii. Ale nie mogłam jej mieć. Chcieli zrobić ze mnie mistrza, gracza, któremu nie byłoby równych. Zagroziłam więc, że jeśli nie dostanę Suzaku, wycofam się z gry: zaprzestanę treningów i zignoruje wszystkie możliwe zawody. Lecz nawet wtedy nie udało mi się go dostać. Groźbę jednak spełniłam. Wkrótce po otrzymaniu odmowy na mój szantaż zaprzestałam treningów, celowo zawalałam wszystkie mecze, przegrywałam z najsłabszymi przeciwnikami. W końcu ze mnie zrezygnowali. Wróciłam do domu, do rodziców, do przyjaciół, którzy w większości nawet nie znali słowa „Beyblade". Dziadkowie zajęli się jednak moim młodszym bratem. Zrobili z niego takiego gracza, jakiego chcieli zrobić ze mnie. A ja patrząc na niego cieszyłam się z tego, że tak szybko zrezygnowałam. Nie chciałabym stać się taką zwyczajną marionetką w ich rękach, bezmyślną maszyną do wygrywania. A jednak teraz, kiedy zobaczyłam feniksa w akcji, na nowo zapragnęłam go mieć. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, do którego należała bestia moich marzeń. To był ten sam, którego nieco wcześniej uznałam za kogoś, kto uważa się za lepszego od innych. Już się temu nie dziwiłam. Gdybym miała Suzaku wydawałoby mi się pewnie, że mogę mieć władzę nad światem. Nie znałam jego imienia, ale też jakoś specjalnie nie było mi ono do szczęścia potrzebne. Bez względu na to, jak się nazywał, nienawidziłam go tak samo mocno. I to tak naprawdę zupełnie bez powodu, tylko dlatego, że miał coś, czego mnie odmówiono. Wiem, jestem egoistką. Wiem, nie powinnam się na to złościć, a tym bardziej nienawidzić kogoś za coś tak błahego. A jednak nie potrafiłam pozbyć się tego uczucia. Chociaż może to nie była nienawiść. To było coś trochę słabszego, lecz większego niż zwykły gniew. Nie potrafiłam tego nazwać. Ale też nie chciałam. Nie chciałam dłużej patrzeć na potęgę ognistego ptaka stawiającego czoła błękitnemu smokowi. Odwróciłam się więc na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuściłam budynek. Nic mnie już tam nie trzymało.


End file.
